Update V44.3
Release Notes - V.44.3 Update To celebrate the release of v.44.3 and the holiday season, the “Pre-Winterfest Epic Mega Sale” will be returning! All Skins, Emotes, and Banners will be 30% off starting November 20 until November 27. MONOLITH & GAMEPLAY SYSTEMS Minions are rebuilt from the ground up: a new appearance has arrived to match their gameplay changes. Powered by Agora itself, Minions will shed pieces of their armor during the fight, ultimately exposing their weak core for you to take the kill. *Recommended lane positions by role have been updated to coincide with the balance and UI changes. **Fangtooth lane is now recommended to be a 2v2 Carry/Support vs. Carry/Support matchup. **Prime Guardian lane is now recommended to be a 1v1 Solo vs. Solo matchup. **Mid and Jungle roles remain unchanged. *Free look camera feature has been added. **Players can activate to rotate the camera around their Hero. **Default key binding is Left Alt. *New Health Regen (Aqua) Buff added: **Replaces the Gold Camp in the Solo lane. **Initial spawn at 3:00, respawns at every 2:00 interval in same manner as River Buffs and Gold Buff. **Killing the Aqua Buff grants an orb which increases Health Regen by 15 for 15s. *Economy **Gold Drip ***Reduced passive Gold Drip per minute from 360 to 240. **Increased amount of Gold shared when a teammate gets a last hit from 40% to 50%. **Minions will now grant a portion of their Gold Bounty to nearby Heroes if they die to something other than a Hero. ***Heroes will receive the following: ****1 Hero = 60% of Last Hit Gold ****2 Heroes = 60% of Last Hit Gold ****3 Heroes = 40% of Last Hit Gold ****4 Heroes = 30% of Last Hit Gold ****5 Heroes = 24% of Last Hit Gold **Example: ***Using a 100 Gold last hit as an example, here's the new full breakdown of the updated Gold rewards: ****1 Hero *****Last Hit: 100 *****No Last Hit: 60 ****2 Heroes *****Last Hit (killer): 100 *****Last Hit (assister): 50 *****Last Hit Total: 150 *****No Last Hit (per Hero): 60 *****No Last Hit Total: 120 ****3 Heroes *****Last Hit (killer): 100 *****Last Hit (2 assisting Heroes each get): 25 *****Last Hit Total: 150 *****No Last Hit (per Hero): 40 *****No Last Hit Total: 120 ****4 Heroes *****Last Hit (killer): 100 *****Last Hit (3 assisting Heroes each get): 16.67 *****Last Hit Total: 150 *****No Last Hit (per Hero): 30 *****No Last Hit Total: 120 ****5 Heroes *****Last Hit (killer): 100 *****Last Hit (4 assisting Heroes each get): 12.5 *****Last Hit Total: 150 *****No Last Hit (per Hero): 24 *****No Last Hit Total: 120 **Increased Death Streak Gold Bounty reduction from 0/-68/-85/-85/-102 to 0/-80/-100/-100/-120 (these are cumulative). **Adjusted Hero XP bounties, reducing them at early levels but increasing towards mid and late game. Hero XP bounties are based on the level of the Hero which died. ***Old: 55/67/79/90/102/135/149/162/175/182/221/228/236/244/252/298/308/319/329/341 ***New: 39/51/65/80/97/115/134/154/176/192/210/227/246/265/285/307/329/353/378/404 *Combat and Movement Slow Penalties **Reduced strafe penalty from 30% to 15%. **Reduced backpedal penalty from 20% to 15%. **Reduced ranged combat penalty from 40% to 25%. **Reduced melee miss combat slow penalty from 10% to 5%. **Reduced melee hit combat slow penalty from 30% to 20%. **Increased duration of Ranged combat penalties from 80% of attack cycle to 100% of attack cycle. These penalty durations are clamped at a minimum duration of .7s and maximum duration of 1.0s. **Increased duration of Melee hit combat penalties from 65% of attack cycle to 100% of attack cycle. These penalty durations are clamped at a minimum duration of .6 seconds and maximum duration of 1.0 second. *Fangtooth **Adjusted Health from 4000 (+320) to 2900 (+400). **Adjusted Basic Defense from 65 (+0) to 40 (+3). **Increased initial spawn time from 2:00 to 5:00. *Prime Guardian **Adjusted Health from 5980 (+373) to 3800 (+400). **Adjusted Basic Defense from 65 (+0) to 40 (+3). **Increased Ability Defense from 35 (+0) to 60 (+0). **Reduced Homing Projectile Base Damage from 95 to 85. **Increased Knockback Base Damage from 150 to 350. **Increased Slow Cone Base Damage from 200 to 300. **Increased Prime Helix Gold Bounty from 816 to 900. *Structures **Reduced early game bonus defense duration from 7 minutes to 5 minutes. **Reduced early game bonus defense from 150 to 120. **Increased Tower defense penetration from 50% to 75%. **Increased Tier 1 Tower Damage from 182 to 200. **Increased Tier 2 Tower Health from 2500 to 2800. **Increased Inhibitor Basic Defense from 65 to 80. **Updated economy rewards for structures. ***Increased structure kill gold bounty for nearby Heroes from 204 to 300. ***Reduced Tier 1 Tower Gold Bounty global payout from 224 to 200. ***Reduced Tier 2 Tower Gold Bounty global payout from 292 to 200. ***Reduced Inhibitor Gold Bounty global payout from 292 to 200. *Jungle **Increased Large Jungle Minion Health from 980 to 1100. **Increased Green Buff Minion Health from 1500 to 1550. **Increased Black Buff Minion Health from 1500 to 1550. **Reduced initial spawn time of Green and Black buff camps from 1:30s to 1:20s. **Updated economy rewards for jungle camps. ***Increased Large Jungle Minion XP from 42 to 52. ***Increased Large Jungle Minion Gold Bounty from 150 to 215 ***Increased Small Jungle Minion XP from 15 to 20. ***Increased Small Jungle Minion Gold Bounty from 50 to 75. ***Increased Green Buff Minion XP from 45 to 55. ***Increased Green Buff Minion Gold Bounty from 200 to 250. ***Increased Black Buff Minion XP from 45 to 55. ***Increased Black Buff Minion Gold Bounty from 200 to 250. ***Increased Gold Buff Minion Gold Bounty from 225 to 300. **Increased effectiveness of Hunters Sight buff. ***Increased Melee slow magnitude from 15% to 20%. ***Increased Ranged slow magnitude from 5% to 15%. *Lane Minions **Increased the amount of time before Minions are added to the waves. ***Minions will now be added on the 30th, 44th, and 60th waves, previously was on the 22nd, 38th, and 58th waves. **Reduced Minion Movement Speed from 700 to 660. **Reduced Super Minion Health from 1200 to 1100. **Reduced Siege Minion Damage vs Heroes from 75% to 20%. **Adjusted Melee Minion Ability Defense from 42 (+1) to 30 (+2). **Adjusted Ranged Minion Ability Defense from 42 (+1) to 30 (+2). **Updated economy rewards for lane Minions. ***Increased Melee Minion Gold Bounty from 68 to 75. ***Increased Ranged Minion Gold Bounty from 95 to 105. ***Increased Siege Minion Gold Bounty from 115 to 125. ***Increased Super Minion Gold Bounty from 0 to 20. ***Increased Super Minion XP Bounty from 0 to 10. *Knockups **All knockups have had their height reduced and made consistent across the board. **Knockups are now always accompanied by a Stun that persists beyond the Knockup duration. *Respawn Times **Increased base Respawn Time from 7s to 10s. *Bots **Updated Carry lane to Fangtooth side & Offlaner to Prime Guardian side to reflect new recommended lane positions by role. **Bots now respect players' lobby-picked position preference. **Bots can now place Wards in a few more spots. *Hero Unlocks **Adjusted the levels in which Heroes unlock. There are now 4 tiers at Levels 3, 5, 10, and 15. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Shield of Zechin (Green Buff) now correctly displays a single entry on player’s HUD after killing it. **Shield of Zechin (Green Buff) now listed as “Shield of Zechin” (previously “Jungle Buff”) for consistency in the Recent Damage death log **Renamed the Orange River Buff from “Echo Orb” to “Stinging Orb”. **Fixed an issue that was causing Spell Shields to block the DOT damage from the Stinging Orb buff. **Fixed an issue where Hunter’s Sight (Black Buff) wasn’t slowing for correct speeds based on whether the damage dealer was Melee or Ranged. **Fangtooth's Bite and Breath abilities now have names so that they correctly show up on status effects. **Fixed an issue that sometimes allowed players to recall in the Shadowplane after gaining a Shadowplane Orb. **River Buffs no longer play a coins audio cue since they do not award Gold. **Various minor map collision fixes and improvements. HEROES *Hoarfrost **Cooldown increased from 8s to 10s. *Cryoseism **Primary explosion Base Damage reduced from 187/246/304 to 158/207/256. **Primary explosion Power scaling reduced from 2.09 to 1.76. **Secondary explosion (Hero) Base Damage reduced from 75/98/122 to 63/83/102. **Secondary explosion (Hero) Power scaling reduced from 0.84 to 0.7. **Secondary explosion (non-Hero) Base Damage reduced from 37/49/61 to 24/31/38. **Secondary explosion (non-Hero) Power scaling reduced from 0.42 to 0.26. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 33.1 to 23.4. **Basic Defense per level increased from 1.8 to 2.2. **Base Basic Attack Damage increased from 64.1 to 66.7. **Basic Attack Damage per level decreased from 2.9 to 2.5. **Movement Speed decreased from 725 to 680. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Sounds added to Sword Sculpture emote. *Blade Siphon **Damage increased from 88/135/181/228 to 105/152/199/246. *Shadow Slip **Slow magnitude increased from 20% at all levels to 42% / 45% / 48% / 51%. **Slow duration increased from 1s at all levels to 1.5s at all levels. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 19.2 to 13.6. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2 to 2.3. **Movement Speed decreased from 695 to 655. *Forward Crunch **Now applies a 30% Slow for 1.5s at all levels. **Unempowered Dash range decreased from 1350u from 1050u. **Empowered Dash range decreased from 1700u to 1350u. **Cooldown increased from 8s to 14s at all levels. **Cost decreased from 60 to 50 at all levels. *Left Crunch **Base Damage decreased from 88/146/205/263 to 70/123/176/228. **Power scaling decreased from 2.09 to 1.88. **Cooldown decreased from 6s to 4s at all levels. **Cost decreased from 50 to 30 at all levels. *Right Crunch **Base Damage decreased from 76/129/181/234 to 70/117/164/211. **Power scaling decreased from 1.88 to 1.67. **Unempowered version no longer Slows, but now applies a .5s Stun. **Empowered version now also Stuns for a duration of 1.4/1.6/1.8/2s. **Cooldown increased from 8s to 11s at all levels. **Cost decreased from 75 to 50 at all levels. *Re-Crunch **Cost decreased from 50 to 30 at all levels. *General Balance **Health per level decreased from 81.5 to 76.4. **Health Regen decreased per level from .14 to .13. **Base Basic Defense decreased from 34.8 to 24.6. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.3 to 2.7. **Base Basic Attack Damage increased from 60.8 to 63.2. **Basic Attack Damage per level decreased from 2.5 to 2.4. **Movement Speed decreased from 710 to 655. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Updates to Melee effects for visual clarity. *Rocket Boots **Mana cost decreased from 60 to 25 at all levels. **Cooldown decreased from 16/14/12/10 to 11/10/9/8. *Stasis Bomb **Increased Stun duration from .5s / 1s / 1.5s / 2s to 1.2s / 1.5s / 1.8s / 2.1s. *Slow Bubble **Damage increased from 105/164/222/281 to 123/176/228/281. **Scaling decreased from 2.09 to 1.88. **Slow magnitude increased from 18% / 28% / 38% / 48% to 28% / 31% / 34% / 47%. *General Balance **Base Mana Regen increased from 1.67 to 1.82. **Base Basic Defense decreased from 19.2 to 13.6. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2 to 2.3. **Movement Speed decreased from 675 to 640. *“Old Rusty” **Mana cost increased from 75/90/105/120 to 90/100/110/120. **Cooldown increased from 6s to 8s at all levels. **Slow magnitude increased from 18% at all levels to 25%/29%/33%/37%. *Rad Rounds **Now displays bullet count on your reticle for increased clarity. **Damage decreased from 50/106/168/236/310/390 to 38/81/128/179/236/293. **Power scaling increased from 1.5/1.66/1.82/1.98/2.14/2.3 to 1.54/1.68/1.82/2.04/2.14/2.36. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 18.1 to 12.9. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.3 to 2.5. **Base Basic Attack Damage increased from 56.2 to 52.9. **Basic Attack Damage per level decreased from 4.1 to 3.8. **Movement Speed decreased from 700 to 660. *Reaping Dash **Will now collide with Heroes and Minions while targeting. ***The intention is to improve the consistency of the ability rather than having different rules for Heroes and Minions. **Range increased from 900 to 1050 at all levels. **Bonus Damage percent increased from 45% / 70% / 95% / 120% to 75% / 100% / 125% / 150%. *Guardian’s Shield **Shield increased from 75/150/225/300 to 125/225/325/425. **Duration decreased from 3s to 2s at all levels. **Cooldown increased from 7s to 8s at all levels. **Mana cost decreased from 50 to 40 at all levels. *Crippling Strikes **Slow magnitude increased from 20% / 23% / 26% / 29% to 30% / 35% / 40% 45%. **Slow duration from 2s to 1.5s. *Imperial Sentence **Cooldown decreased from 90/80/70 to 70/60/50. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 25.2 to 17.9. **Basic Defense per level increased from 3.2 to 3.7. **Base Basic Attack Damage increased from 59.4 to 64.8. **Basic Attack Damage per level decreased from 3.3 to 3.1. **Movement Speed decreased from 700 to 660. *Seek & Destroy **Slow magnitude increased from 25/35/45/55% to 48/50/52/54%. *Speed Gate **Speed Boost magnitude from 25/30/35/40% to 30/35/40/45%. *Tesla Dome **Slow magnitude increased from 50% to 75%. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 19.2 to 13.6. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2 to 2.3. **Movement Speed decreased from 685 to 645. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Updates to Hero effects for visual clarity. *Void Breach **Base Damage decreased from 140/240/339/439 to 117/170/220/275. **Power scaling decreased from 3.55 to 1.88. **Now applies a 25%/28%/31%/34% Slow for 2s. **Cooldown increased from 6s to 10s. *Cosmic Rift **Damage increased from 117/170/222/275 to 117/205/293/380. **Power scaling increased from 1.88 to 3.13. **No longer Slows. *Torn Space **Cooldown increased from 12/11/10/9 to 15/13/11/9. *Black Hole **Black Hole’s Stun now reapplies on every Damage instance. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 21.1 to 15. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.3 to 2.6. **Movement Speed decreased from 690 to 650. *Assault the Gates **Mana cost decreased from 60 to 50. **Damage increased from 70/105/140/175 to 99/135/170/205. *Make Way **Mana cost decreased from 80/90/100/110 to 65/70/75/80. *Reforged **Corrected an issue which would cause Greystone to become vulnerable before he was able to move. **Adjusted timing of respawn so that Greystone is able to move half a second earlier, and retains invulnerability half a second longer. **Cooldown decreased from 180/140/100 to 180/120/60. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 21.4 to 15.2. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.6 to 2.9. **Base Basic Attack Damage increased from 59.4 to 64.8. **Basic Attack Damage per level decreased from 4.1 to 3.7. **Movement Speed decreased from 705 to 665. *Suppression Mode **Movespeed Slow increased from 10/15/20/25% to 30/36/42/48%. **Mana cost decreased from 14/21/28/35 to 10/15/20/25. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 17.3 to 12.2. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.2 to 2.6. **Movement Speed decreased from 700 to 660. *Double Pain **Can no longer critically hit. **Tooltip now indicates per level multiplier growth. **Mana cost decreased from 40 to 20 at all levels. *Crush **Now additionally Stuns for a duration of 1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8s. *Smash & Grab **Fixed an issue where ability was not pulling enemy Heroes who were on an elevated surface and towards the side of targeting wedge. *Warlord’s Challenge **Can no longer be interrupted mid-cast from Crowd Control. *General Balance **Mana per level increased from 12 to 15. **Mana regen per level increased from .04 to .05. **Base Basic Defense decreased from 34.8 to 24.6. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.3 to 2.6. **Base Basic Attack Damage increased from 64.8 to 67.4. **Basic Attack Damage per level decreased from 4 to 3.8. **Movement Speed decreased from 710 to 670. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Fixed a visual issue where Grux’s lower body animation would get stuck while spamming Basic Attack and Crush. *Slow Grenades **Movespeed Slow increased from 15% / 20% / 25% / 30% to 25% / 30% / 35% / 40%. *Land Mine **Corrected an issue which would cause Howitzer to remove his own Spell Shield or damage himself with Spell Burn. **Cooldown decreased from 13s to 11s at all levels. *Make it Rain **Cooldown decreased from 105/95/85 to 100/85/70. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 20.2 to 14.3. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2 to 2.3. **Movement Speed decreased from 695 to 655. *Flame Turret **Turret Base Damage decreased from 21/37/54/70 to 21/35/49/63. **Turret Power scaling decreased from .58 to .5. *BLAZE! **Base Damage decreased from 157/280/402 to 137/237/338. **Power scaling decreased from 4.37 to 3.59. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 27.8 to 19.7. **Basic Defense per level increased from 1.4 to 1.6. **Base Basic Attack Damage increased from 52.7 to 54.8. **Basic Attack Damage per level decreased from 2.3 to 2.2. **Movement Speed decreased from 710 to 670. *Shadow Walk **Mana cost decreased from 60 to 30. **Movement Speed bonus increased from 10% to 15%. *Crippling Dagger **Slow magnitude increased from 40% to 65%. **Slow duration increased from 1s to 1.5s. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 20.2 to 14.3. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.6 to 3. **Base Basic Attack Damage increased from 56.4 to 61.6. **Basic Attack Damage per level decreased from 3.1 to 2.8. **Movement Speed decreased from 680 to 640. *Ambush **Slow duration increased from 1s at all levels to 2s at all levels. **Mana cost decreased from 65 to 40. *Unleash **Damage scaling reduction increased from 55/62.5/70/77.5% to 70/80/90/100%. **Mana cost decreased from 65 to 30. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 27.7 to 19.6. **Basic Defense per level increased from 3.3 to 3.8. **Base Basic Attack Damage increased from 59.4 to 64.8. **Basic Attack Damage per level decreased from 3.6 to 3.4. **Movement Speed decreased from 700 to 660. *Light of the Heavens **Mana cost decreased from 75/85/95/105 to 50/55/60/65. **Damage increased from 88/135/181/228 to 105/152/199/246. **Defense bonus duration increased from 2.5s to 5s. *Judgement of the Heavens **Tether now only works on Heroes. ***The sword still damages Minions upon landing but should no longer Tether them. **Mana cost decreased from 100 to 75. **Damage increased from 70/117/164/211 to 99/146/193/240. **Duration increased from 1.75/2.25/2.75/3.25 to 2/2.5/3/3.5. *Fury of the Heavens **Damage increased from 211/298/386 to 234/328/421. **Scaling increased from 3.13 to 3.34. **Cooldown decreased from 110/95/80 to 80/65/50. **Mana cost decreased from 100 to 75. **Movespeed Slow increased from 30% to 40%. **Movespeed Slow duration increased from 2s to 3s. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 25.2 to 17.9. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.9 to 3.3. **Base Basic Attack Damage increased from 59.4 to 64.8. **Basic Attack Damage per level decreased from 3.9 to 3.4. **Movement Speed decreased from 715 to 675. *Seismic Assault **Stun duration increased from .5s / 1s / 1.5s / 2s to 1.4s / 1.6s / 1.8s / 2s. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 17.3 to 12.2. **Basic Defense per level increased from 1.9 to 2.2. **Movement Speed decreased from 700 to 660. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Updates to Basic Attack, Void Bomb and Seismic Assault effects for improved visual clarity. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 19.2 to 13.6. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2 to 2.3. **Movement Speed decreased from 695 to 655. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 17.3 to 12.2. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.2 to 2.6. **Movement Speed decreased from 690 to 650. *Alacrity **Movespeed magnitude increased from 22% / 26% / 30% / 34 % to 35% at all levels. **Duration increased from 2s at all levels to 2/2.25/2.5/2.75. **Mana cost decreased from 100 to 70 at all levels. **Shield magnitude increased from 94/140/187/234 to 99/146/193/240. *Consecrated Ground **Shield magnitude increased from 205/310/415/521 to 216/322/427/532. *Serenity **Damage increased from 94/140/187/234 to 117/193/269/345. **Power scaling increased from 1.67 to 2.72. **Slow magnitude decreased from 30/36/42/48% to 30/34/38/42%. *Reversal of Fortune **Now cleanses the shielded ally. **Slow duration decreased from 2s to 1.5s. **Slow magnitude increased from 60% to 75%. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 16.3 to 11.6. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.7 to 2.9. **Movement Speed decreased from 695 to 655. *Thunk **Stun duration increased from 1s / 1.25s / 1.5s / 1.75s to 1.2s / 1.4s / 1.6s / 1.8s. *March **Movespeed boost increased from 18% / 22% / 26% / 30% to 25% / 28% / 31% / 34%. *Song of My People **Now generates a Healing aura that ticks twice per second for 10/15/20/25 Health (previously granted Health Regen). ***Overall healing is unchanged. *Crash Bang Boom! **Damage increased from 322/450/579 to 339/474/608. **Power scaling increased from 4.6 to 4.81. **Now also Stuns for a duration of 1.5s when Knockup is applied. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 24 to 17. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.5 to 2.9. **Movement Speed decreased from 695 to 655. *Telekinetic Link **The way this ability functions has been adjusted: ***Now requires confirmation to create a link with an allied Hero, rather than auto-confirming. ***To pull a linked teammate press the ability button once to begin the ability, then repress the ability button. **Is now able to pull Stunned or Rooted allied heroes. **No longer shares Health Regen with Phase’s Linked teammate. **Healing granted on ability cast is now a Heal over time (previously granted Health Regen). ***Overall healing is unchanged. *Psychic Flare **Damage increased from 88/140/193/246 to 105/164/222/281. **Power scaling increased from 1.88 to 2.09. *Energy Lance **Root duration increased from .5/.75/1/1.25s to 1/1.5/2/2.5s. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 19.2 to 13.6. **Basic Defense per level increased from 1.5 to 2. **Movement Speed decreased from 695 to 655. *Rumble **Mana cost decreased from 50 to 35 at all levels. *Boulder Throw **Will now explode if it hits the ground instead of a Hero, affecting the nearest enemy Hero within a radius of 200u. **Now has a camera mode when holding the Boulder that zooms in and off to the side to improve the visibility of where the player is aiming. **Tooltip now indicates Stun duration. **Stun duration increased from 1/1.4/1.8/2.2s to 1.2/1.6/2/2.4s. *King of the Jungle **Mana cost decreased from 40 to 20 at all levels. **Health Regen decreased from 1/1.4/1.8/2.2% to 1/1.25/1.5/1.75%. **Damage buff duration from 8s to 5s. *Enraged **Rampage now pushes through Minions more easily while Enraged. **Improved the usability of Rampage's Boulder Throw while Enraged when targeting nearby enemies. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 31.7 to 22.4. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.1 to 2.5. **Base Basic Attack Damage increased from 60.8 to 63.2. **Basic Attack Damage per level decreased from 2.2 to 2.1. **Movement Speed decreased from 705 to 665. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Fixed an issue where Rampage could sometimes become locked out of his abilities if Boulder Throw was cast as Enraged was ending. *Scar **Now applies a stacking 10% Slow for 1s when dealing Scar’s bonus Damage. *Reckoning **Now applies a 0.5s root to target. **Can now be cast while moving. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 17.3 to 12.2. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.2 to 2.6. **Movement Speed decreased from 700 to 660. *Shock Therapy **Animation speed increased. **Cooldown increased from 4s at all levels to 8s / 7s / 6s / 5s. **Base Damage increased from 70/105/140/175 to 88/135/181/225. **Power scaling increased from 1.25 to 1.67. **Slow magnitude increased from 12/14/16/18% to 24/32/40/48%. **Slow duration increased from 1.5s to 2.5s. **Silence duration increased from 1.5s to 2.5s. *Electrocute **Radius increased from 375u to 500u. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 34.8 to 24.6. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.3 to 2.7. **Base Basic Attack Damage increased from 67.5 to 70.2. **Basic Attack Damage per level decreased from 2.8 to 2.7. **Movement Speed reduced from 690 to 650. *Chastise **Cooldown increased from 8s to 14s at all levels. **Slow magnitude increased from 20% to 25%. *Heaven’s Fury **Mana cost decreased from 40 to 25 at all levels. *Ascend **Mana cost decreased from 65 to 45 at all levels. **Horizontal range increased from 1200u to 1350u at all levels. **Damage increased from 88/140/193/246 to 117/146/176/205. **Power scaling decreased from 1.88 to 1.04 *Heresy **Mana cost decreased from 75 to 50 at all levels. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 25.2 to 17.9. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.7 to 3.1. **Base Basic Attack Damage increased from 59.4 to 64.8. **Basic Attack Damage per level decreased from 4.1 to 3.7. **Movement Speed decreased from 715 to 675. *Siphon **Now grants stacks from any kill Sevarog gets, rather than just kills from his abilities. **Bonus thresholds for stacks increased from 10/30/60/100 to 20/60/120/200. **Targeting shape is now a wider wedge instead of a narrow rectangle and it has been changed to auto confirm. ***This allows players to use Siphon while continuing to hold down Basic Attack. **Mana cost decreased from 35 to 15 at all levels. **Damage increased from 94/117/140/164 to 105/135/164/193. **Power scaling increased from 0.42 to 0.52. *Subjugate **Mana cost decreased from 110 to 75 at all levels. **Root duration increased from 1s to 1.5s at all levels. **Slow duration increased from 1s to 1.5s at all levels. **Damage increased from 88/146/205/263 to 117/176/234/293. *Colossal Blow **Has been updated to auto confirm and sped up slightly for ease of use. ***This allows players to use Colossal Blow while continuing to hold down Basic Attack. **Damage increased from 146/205/263 to 176/263/351. **Power scaling increased from 2.09 to 3.13 *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 29.6 to 21. **Base Basic Attack Damage increased from 65.5 to 68.1. **Basic Attack Damage per level decreased from 2.7 to 2.6. **Movement Speed decreased from 710 to 670. *Line Tempo **Damage increased from 70/105/140/175 to 82/117/152/187. **Improved consistency of projectile. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 19.6 to 13.9. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2 to 2.3. **Movement Speed decreased from 710 to 670. *Piercing Shot **Mana cost decreased from 80/90/100/110 to 55/65/75/85. **Improvements made to ability’s camera mode and animation times. *Hail of Arrows **Cooldown decreased from 10s to 8s at all levels. **Mana cost decreased from 75 to 50 at all levels. *Relentless **Max stacks increased from 5 to 10. **Percent bonus Damage decreased from .2% / 4% / 6% / 8% to 1.75% / 3.5% / 5.25% / 7%. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 20.7 to 14.7. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.2 to 2.6. **Movement Speed decreased from 720 to 680. *Bulwark **Now gains collision instantly, instead of after the visual effects have finished drawing. *Shield Bash **Damage increased from 88/117/146/176 to 111/158/205/252. **Scaling increased from 1.04 to 1.67. **Stun duration from .5s at all levels to .6/.8/1/1.2s. *Shield Slam **Stun duration adjusted from 2s at all levels to 1.5/2/2.5s. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 27.8 to 19.7. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2 to 2.3. **Base Basic Attack Damage increased from 67.5 to 70.2. **Basic Attack Damage per level decreased from 2.8 to 2.7. **Movement Speed decreased from 710 to 670. *Bramble Patch **Movespeed Slow increased from 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% at all levels to 50% / 55% / 60% / 65%. *Fly Trap **Now applies a Stun for 1s to pulled targets. **Pull delay decreased from 1.25s to .3s. **Vines no longer break when the plant's line of sight is broken. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 19.2 to 13.6. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2 to 2.3. **Movement Speed decreased from 695 to 655. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Fixed issue where The Fey could become locked in an ability after casting for a long duration. *Grenade! **Damage increased from 47/70/94/117 to 53/76/99/123. **Slow magnitude increased from 12% / 16% / 20% / 24% to 14% / 18% / 22% / 26%. **Mana cost decreased from 35/40/45/50 to 35 at all levels. *Ventilate **Number of shots fired decreased from 30 to 20. **Firing duration decreased from 3s to 2s. **Damage per shot increased from 10/16/22 to 19/29/40. **Power scaling per shot increased from .21 to .38. **Total Damage increased from 351/562/772 to 438/684/931. **Total Power scaling increased from 6.43 to 7.52. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 17.3 to 12.2. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.3 to 2.7. **Base Basic Attack Damage increased from 36.2 to 40. **Basic Attack Damage per level increased from 2.5 to 2.9. **Movement Speed decreased from 705 to 665. *Knock, Knock! **Wraith can now jump while performing this ability. *Who’s there? **Mana cost decreased from 65 to 25 at all levels. *Back It Up! **Mana cost decreased from 100 to 70 at all levels. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 22.1 to 15.6. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.1 to 2.5. **Movement Speed decreased from 695 to 655. *Staff of Legend **Offensive Stance ***Now knocks enemies aside if they receive a glancing blow (hit within a width of 50 units of the primary Knockback). ***Now Stuns for 1.0s / 1.2s / 1.4s / 1.6s if an enemy is hit by the primary Knockback. ***Damage increased from 88/140/193/246 to 117/170/222/275. **Updates to ability effects to improve visual clarity. *Cloudwalker **Offensive Stance ***Slam distance can now be aimed. ***Movespeed Slow updated from 20% at all levels to 32/35/38/41%. ***Movespeed Slow duration increased from 2s to 2.5s at all levels. ***Damage increased from 60/90/120/150 to 90/135/180/225. ***Scaling increased from 1.07 to 1.61. *Control Aggression **Evasive Stance ***Heal increased from 40/60/80/100 to 65/90/115/140. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 22.7 to 16.1. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.2 to 2.6. **Base Basic Attack damage increased from 56.4 to 61.6. **Basic Attack damage per level decreased from 3.5 to 3.1. **Movement Speed decreased from 700 to 660. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Audio added to You’re Boring emote. *Backlash **Mana cost decreased from 25 to 0 at all levels. *Lash Kick **Directional hop now takes 20% less time to complete. **Confirmation changed to Quickcast. **Damage increases from 88/117/146/176 to 117/146/176/205. **Mana cost decreased from 75 to 50 at all levels. *Windburn **Mana cost decreased from 40 to 25 at all levels. *Quelling Gale **Slow magnitude increased from 20% to 60%. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 17.3 to 12.2. **Basic Defense per level increased from 2.4 to 2.8. **Movement Speed decreased from 705 to 665. *Bad Medicine **Initial wave now applies a 25/30/35/40% Slow for 2s. *Kitty Claws **Base Damage increased from 35/56/77/98 to 53/76/99/123. **Power Rating increased from 0.66 to 0.72. *Ricochet Stun **Now has Base Damage of 82/129/176/222. **Now has a Power Scaling of 1.67. **Stun duration increased from 1s base with an additional .25s per bounce to 1.2s base with an additional .2s per bounce. **Polish and Bug Fixing ***Updated Ricochet Stun’s audio to be more distinct between shot and impact, along with giving the impact more emphasis. *Dirty Healing **Healing from Damage taken decreased from 50% to 30%. **Mana to Healing costs per point of Health decreased from 1.1/1/.9 to 1/.75/.5. *General Balance **Base Basic Defense decreased from 21.1 to 15. **Basic Defense per level increased from 1.3 to 1.5. **Movement Speed decreased from 695 to 655. Ranged Heroes *Improved consistency of ranged Basic Attacks. CARDS NOTE: All updates are based on Level 1 card values, but will affect cards of all levels. *Starter Decks **Starter Decks have been updated and increased from 8 to 12 Cards. **As a result, one copy of each of the following Cards have been granted to all accounts: ***Amplification Engineer ***Blitzrush ***Compensator Rig ***Deathcrawler ***Pressure Hunter ***Invader Mage ***Nameless Curse ***Shadow Dancer ***Woundseeker ***Coinmaster ***Flame of Zechin ***Vengeful Mire ***Arcane Dancer ***Font Of Experience ***Form Of Grubbish ***Growth Totem ***Godmother Vigilant ***Knight Of Ashur ***Mallenks Tribute ***Poised Aggressor ***Radiant Healer ***Song of the Sentinel ***Crippling Glare DEATH *Finder of Playthings **Increased Slow magnitude from 20% to 30%. **Reduced cooldown from 80s to 55s. *Grinning Spectre **Increased projectile speed from 600 to 700. **Reduced spectre formation time from 2 seconds to 1.5 seconds. **Increased Execution threshold from 15% to 20%. *Nameless Curse **Increased Ability Damage dealt from 65 Damage per second for 18 seconds (1040 Total) to 80 Damage per second for 14 seconds (1120 Total). *Plague Lord Mallenk **Reduced Slow magnitude from 15% to 10%. *Possessed Spry-Kin **Reduced Health Regen from 12.5 to 10. *Taskmaster **No longer grants Gold when executing your own minion. *Withering Shadow **Reduced Damage per second from 55 to 45. KNOWLEDGE *Accelerator **Reduced cost from 1500 Gold to 1200 Gold. *Black Ice Routine **Increased Slow magnitude from 30% to 50%. *Cryo Agent **Increased Power from 13 to 18. **Increase Slow magnitude from 20% to 30%. **Reduced cooldown from 2.5s to 2.0s. *Echelon Soldier **Reduced fade duration from 1.5s to 1.0s. *Generator **Reduced cost from 1200 Gold to 1000 Gold. *Mana-Flow Acolyte **Now displays stack count on the Status Bar. **Fixed an issue where Mana-Flow Acolyte was incorrectly granting 1% per point instead of .5%. *O.P.D. Militia **Increased damage from 100 to 120. *Rejuvenator **Increased total Health restored from 120 to 160. **Increased total Mana restored from 100 to 130. *Stasis Rune **Reduced cooldown from 45s to 25s. *Thaumaturge **Empowering Mana now correctly displays the power gained from your Max Mana. ORDER *Brilliant Fortification **Reduced cost from 1000 Gold, 3 INT to 500 Gold, 3 INT. *Crippling Glare **Fixed an issue where status effect applied to enemy didn’t indicate it was from Crippling Glare. *Domain of Stillness **Reduced cooldown from 75 to 55. **Reduced Mana cost from 100 to 75. *New: Form of Grubbish **Granted one copy to all players (see ‘Starter Decks’ section below). **Cost: 13 INT **Stats: ***15 Power ***180 Max Health ***210 Max Mana **Metamorphosis (Active) ***Morph target enemy Hero into a bug for 3s. Players cannot use abilities or attack while Morphed. ***100 Mana Cost ***50 Second Cooldown *Gates of Salvation **Now displays a cooldown. *Stagnant Dominion **Increased Slow magnitude from 20% to 30%. **Increased duration from 1s to 1.5s. **Lt. Belica’s Void Drone Mana Drain no longer applies Stagnant Dominion Slow. **Iggy & Scorch’s Burning Sensation passive no longer applies Stagnant Dominion Slow. *Yomi Guardian **Increased Damage Block from 70 to 100. **Reduced cooldown from 80s to 55s. *Yomi Spectre **Reduced duration from 10s to 6s. GROWTH *Apex Predator **Adjusted cost from 2 VIT 5 INT to 7 INT. **Increased Power from 10 to 13. **Now grants 18 Ability Defense. **No longer grants Attack Speed (previously 14). **Reduced max stack count from 40 to 30. **Reduced Ability Defense bonus when at max stacks from 24 to 18. **Reduced cooldown from 4s to 3s. *Chanting Shaman **Increased Mana Regen from allies from 50% to 75%. *Reworked: Exoskeleton **Removed No longer reduces damage taken from Enemy Heroes by 6. **Passive Living Armor: ***Regenerate 30 Health over 3s after taking Damage. ***6s cooldown. *Mallenk Gnasher **Increased Damage increase per stack from 4% to 5%. *Spry-Kin **Adjusted cost from 2 VIT 4 INT to 1 VIT 5 INT. *Thundercleaver **Increased Damage from 100% Basic Attack to 125% Basic Attack. **Reduced cooldown from 20s to 14s. *Trapper **Increased Slow magnitude from 2% per stack to 5% per stack (Max 10 Stacks). **Increased Root duration from 1.0s to 1.5s. *Vengeful Mire **Increased Slow magnitude from 15% to 30%. **Reduced Slow duration from 3s to 2.5s. CHAOS *Amplification Engineer **Reduced cost from 4 AGI 9 INT to 2 AGI 10 INT. **Reduced Power from 24 to 20. **Reduced Max Mana from 210 to 180. **Increased Damage from 8% to 12% current Health. **Increased radius from 1000 to 1300. **No longer deals Damage to Minions, will only Damage enemy Heroes. *Deathcrawler **Abilities which are considered a Basic Attack that cannot Crit no longer place Deathcrawler’s passive on cooldown. *Living Guardian **Reduced duration from 10s to 3s. *Riot Sapper **Increased % Current Mana drained from 25% to 40%. *Tireless Reaper **Increased % Mana Refund from 25% to 35%. Polish and Bug Fixing *Mother Tree, Healing Towers, Advanced Evolution and Rejuvenator now display one status bar icon for both Health and Mana Regen to limit status bar spam. *Improved tooltip clarity of several Cards. *Updated status effect displays on sidebar of many Cards to reduce clutter and provide increased information. *Fixed an issue where auras would sometimes stop working after death. *Targeted Cards can no longer lock onto enemies in the Shadowplane. *Various updates to Card effects for visual clarity. GEMS All Paragon players, existing and future, are now granted 1 of each Gem in their inventory. *Mana Reactor **Increased Damage taken per 1 Mana restored from 6 to 7. *Reflexive Purify **Increased Damage taken threshold before Cleanse from 300 to 400. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Updated Gem acquisition sound effects to make the occurrence more noticeable. **Various updates to Gem effects for visual clarity. UI *Cards **Cards on the HUD now show the number of effect stacks accrued + number of uses remaining. *Health Bars **Fixed several graphical errors with overhead health bars for Heroes and Minions that resulted in “neon glow”. **Further tuned the overhead Health bar colors for all unit types. **Health bars now have consistent colors across the different bars. **Pip markers are now at 250 Health across all Health bars. **New: Health Bar Position ***Top: Top of the screen ***Bottom: Below the Abilities ***Corner: Within the Player Status Frame *Player Status Frame **New: Normal or Advanced ***Normal: Similar to what we previously had with XP, Gold, etc. ***Advanced: Adds Attributes, Basic Attack Damage, Attacks Per Second, Basic Armor and Ability Armor. *Positions **Positions have been updated to Carry, Support, Mid, Jungle, and Solo. **Players are now required to select a position prior to selecting a Hero in Draft. **Players may choose conflicting positions, but a warning will show. **You are now only shown the loading screen tips for your selected position. **Players now spawn in the position closest to their position’s lane. **Lane Guides guide players to their selected lane. ***These are automatically disabled at 5 minutes. ***These can be permanently disabled in the settings menu. **Mastery Onboarding dialog updated to reflect these changes. *Ability Upgrade Panel **Cooldown is now displayed. **Current Ability Level is now displayed. **Added a call-to-action to upgrade/unlock. *New: UI Scale **Allows you to decrease or increase the size of the HUD and indicators. *Draft has been visually redesigned to support picking your position before choosing your Hero. *Cooldown and Out of Mana alert now have a filling graphic showing time remaining until the ability is available. *Added new Jungle indicators that show the position and status of all Jungle Camps while in that section of the Jungle. *Updated the animation, sound, and colors of the Kill Alert frame to be more noticeable and last longer. *Flipped the Source and Effect text in the Buff entries so that the source is the primary bit of information. *Updated the animation and sound of Team Comms to make them more noticeable. *Reduced the audio effect when taking Critical Damage and increased the mix of enemy sound effects when Critically Wounded. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Fixed an issue where partial pips would show on the Ability Upgrade Panel. **Fixed a bug where the audio sometimes wouldn’t play for Team Comms. **Toned down visual effect intensity of stuns. **Minor brightness tweaks to level up visual effects. **Banners now preview in the Collection Tab again. **Fixed several rendering issues with Health bars. **Damage numbers will no longer overlap when the same attack results in multiple sources of Damage. **Offscreen indicators should no longer jump dramatically in certain positions. **Card Shop stats are now always refreshed when opening, fixing an issue where sometimes you’d see stale numbers. GENERAL STORE CONTENT *Added: **Phoenix Iggy & Scorch skin LOOT CRATE *Added **Legendary ***Glacier Born Rampage ***Copper Beast Rampage **Rare ***Gilded Spring Ceremony Aurora ***Royal Spring Ceremony Aurora ***Grassland Panda Power Phase ***Cobalt Panda Power Phase Category:Patch Notes